Valentine's Day
by rinachuu62
Summary: SwanQueen one-shot taking place during 1x12. Valentine's day is almost over but Emma has yet to give her Valentine to her special someone.


**Disclaimer****: **Hello everyone! I'm new to the fandom but I already love SwanQueen so much I decided to write a one-shot about them. English isn't my first language so please forgive any potential mistake.

It was everywhere this year as well, even in a small town like Storybrooke. _Valentine's day_. A day on which you were supposed to give a card to the person you loved the most. Of course, Valentine's day was more than just that, but it came down to this mostly. This special day was almost over when Mary Margaret came home and told Emma everything about David and the card she had received from him. Or rather _the cards_. For weeks she had tried to hide whatever their relationship was, but she couldn't do it anymore. At least, not tonight. "Why did I think it was okay? That it was going to work somehow?" she said aloud, talking to herself. "He has a wife! And as horrible as it sounds, he would have broken up with her if he really loved me. Now he's giving Valentine's day cards to both of us!" she went on. "This is so stupid. Valentine's day is stupid. Oh, Emma, I wish I wouldn't care about men like you do."

"Yes, I don't care," thought the blonde as Mary Margaret went upstairs, too angry to be comforted. "I don't care about men. I care about one woman and I picked the worst of them all." She took a piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans and clutched it. It was a Valentine's day card she had chosen for the mayor, Regina Mills, and as she read the words she had written in it, she thought of what Mary Margaret had just said. And she had been right. Valentine's day was indeed stupid. Everything seemed to be. Why would Regina accept a card from her? She hated her and must have received a thousand already. "Well, I'll find another way. I just wrote this to try and make things better with her so as to be able to see Henry again," she tried to convince herself. But that was of no use. Deep down, she knew why she had written this card. She was in love with this damn woman. This infuriating but unique, smart and beautiful woman.

But what Emma ignored was that Regina had thrown away every single card she had received today because she didn't care about any of them. She only wanted to get one from her son, Henry, who apparently didn't even think about it. He used to give her the cutest Valentines up until now. Was it because he had grown up — or because he loved his biological mother more than her — that he didn't offer her one this year? Did he write one for Emma? It was late and the boy had already gone to bed but she couldn't help thinking about it as she was sitting in front of her desk, working.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, bringing Regina back to reality. "Who could that be at this hour?" she thought, rolling her eyes before deciding to ignore whoever was standing in front of her house. She had not invited anybody over and wasn't in the mood to talk either. If it was really important, Emma — or rather the _sheriff_ — would call her anyway. But the doorbell rang again and again, forcing her to come down.

"Erm, good evening, Regina."

"Really, Miss Swan ?" she answered abruptly. "Do you know what time it is ? Don't you know our son— _my_ son," she quickly corrected, "is asleep and you might wake him up? Or do I have to buy you a new watch?"

Emma froze. Clearly, she had not expected to be greeted like this. And why was that? Regina was always condescending towards her, that wasn't new. But somehow, she had expected things to go differently tonight... which she now realized was foolish.

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor," she apologized politely. "I didn't mean to... I just wanted... Never mind."

She was looking down at a piece of paper she was holding in her right hand. Regina seemed confused at first, and then she understood. Or at least, she thought she did.

"Oh, I see. You're still playing that silly little game, aren't you? You got a Valentine from Henry and you came here to brag about it, isn't it?"

"What? What does Henry have to do with—"

"That's exactly why I don't allow you to see him anymore. You're never satisfied with what I give you. You always want more. But _I_ am his real mother. You're just a friend to him—"

"What is even happening?" thought Emma. She didn't even talk about Henry and yet Regina was fuming with jealousy, her cheeks turning red and her brown eyes filling with tears. She looked hurt and the blonde didn't understand why, or at least not fully.

"Good night, Miss Swan," she added before closing the door.

But as always, Emma was quicker than her and blocked it with her foot.

"Listen, Regina, I...," she started. "This is not what you think. Just let me in and I... I'll be gone before you know it."

It was now the mayor's turn to be puzzled. Why was Emma Swan calling her by her first name? And why on earth did she look so disappointed and almost shy? Did she really misunderstand her? Reluctantly, Regina decided to let her in to settle this.

"What is it, Emma?"

The young woman felt her heart leap at the mention of her first name. Regina was staring at her, arms firmly crossed. She looked impatient, yet a bit concerned.

"Well, as you know... it was Valentine's day today. And it still is."

"If it is indeed a card from Henry, I'm getting this bitch out of my house," thought Regina while remaining calm on the surface.

"The truth is... I wanted to give you this," Emma continued, holding out the Valentine to her. "It's _not_ from Henry," she added quickly, and Regina noticed she was blushing.

"Then from whom might that be?" she asked, picking up the paper without even glancing at it. "A secret admirer? Only a coward would ask the sheriff to give a card on his behalf instead of giving it in person. I'm afraid you wasted your time, Miss Swan. Whoever that is, I'm not interested in someone who can't confess his feelings properly."

"Actually... That's from me."

"Excuse me?"

"The card," replied Emma after clearing her throat. "It's from me... to you. I... I've been meaning to tell you for a long time but..."

"Oh," said Regina, suddenly realizing her mistake.

Somehow, the blonde got the impression that it was the type of "Oh" which meant something like: "I'm not interested in women, and things are getting pretty awkward".

"You know what? Just... forget it," she said, faking a laugh. "I don't know what got into me... You can throw it away if you want. Good night, Madam Mayor."

And she left the house as quickly as she entered, leaving Regina astonished. The dark-haired woman watched her leave, not knowing what to do. She then opened her card and smiled as she read the words "Dear Regina, I know Henry thinks you're the Evil Queen, but you don't need magic to enchant me. All my love, Emma.". Since when was the blonde a romantic? She decided to run after her, leaving the door open behind her. Emma must have hoped that she would because she had not reached her car yet.

"Emma!" she cried, stopping when the woman turned around. "I'm sorry... Did you... did you really mean what you wrote?"

Emma stayed still for a few seconds, as if she didn't believe her eyes and ears. She looked at Regina with a mixture of hope and wonder before walking towards her.

"Yes," she finally answered. "I like you a lot, Regina."

It was Regina's turn to fall silent. She was gazing at Emma, her mouth half open, as if she didn't dare to believe what was happening. Henry's biological mother was the one to close the space between them, and for a moment, they were standing so close to each other that they could feel the warmness of each other's breath. Emma seemed mesmerized by Regina's red lips as well as the delicious smell of her perfume, while Regina herself was looking deeply into the beautiful green eyes in front of her.

"You do?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I _love_ you, Madam Mayor," Emma corrected with a cheeky smile.

Regina couldn't resist anymore. Quickly, she put her hands on each side of Emma's face and pulled her into a soft, then passionate kiss. The blonde responded gladly, holding on to Regina's hips who was now running her fingers through her long curls.

"That was some good kissing," admitted Emma when they finally broke apart.

Regina laughed happily, uttering the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emma," she promised her.

The young woman smiled back at her before leaning forward to kiss her good night. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so stupid after all.

"Oh, and Miss Swan," added Regina before she got into her car. "You should brush my lipstick off your lips unless you want Mary Margaret to ask you about it."

"I don't mind," she replied, grinning and winking at her. "Good night, Madam Mayor."

Regina waited for Emma's car to leave before going back into her house, unaware that Henry wasn't sleeping at all and had instead been watching them from the window of his bedroom, wondering if his mother kissing Emma meant that she wasn't angry with her anymore.


End file.
